


A pleasant encounter

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Collage, Dorms, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Neighbors, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Pearl is new to the dorm and Violet is more than willing to help her get settled in.





	A pleasant encounter

**It was a rainy day in mid-July.**

Violet laid spread across her bed. She had no intentions of moving since she luckily didn't have any classes today.

She lived on campus grounds. She was an art major and had loved here for almost 6 months. She found it pleasant to live in the middle of a community of people with similar interests as her.

She had made a couple of friends during her months here. There were two lovable weirdos living next to her. Their names were Brian F. And Brian M. They were a couple so people just referred to them as the brians.

Violet had also been close with a fellow art student named Kurtis. He had lived across from her but he had finished studying last week and had now moved out.

Violet got lonely sometimes, but she had the brians. She coula also call Kurtis whenever she felt like it.

Her head was resting into a bunch of pillows. She almost drowned in the soft fluff.

She had her laptop in her lap watching RuPaul's Drag Race. She had been watching from season 1 to season 7 in less then a month. She really had too much free time on her hands.

She yawned and felt the sudden urge to get herself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine down the hall.

She got up and stretched her legs. The second her blanket left her legs she regretted ever leaving it but the suck for coffee motivated her to move her ass.

She pulled a black t-shirt over her head and pulled it down over her chest, then she grabbed a pair of harlempants and socks before heading out the door.

She had her black silky hair in a ponytail as per usual and even without makeup she felt stunning.

She found herself at the coffee machine and placed her personal cup under it and pressed the button for black coffee.

The machine buzzed and started to fill her cup up with the liquid. She hummed a tune and didn't listen to the sound of high heels approaching from a distance. 

She took the cup and smelled the coffee. Just the smell was enough to make her feel refreshed but the moment she sipped it she was in heaven.

She spun around, cup in hand and faceplanted right into the hard cardboard box in front of her. 

She spilled the scalding hot coffee over herself and hissed at the pain. Before she realized it she also hit the cold stone floor.

"Oww..." She whined and looked up through her thick black lashes.

There was a beautiful tall blonde woman in front of her. She had long wavy hair and clear blue eyes. 

"Oh my god are you alright!?" She put the boxes down and leaned down to Violet's aid. 

Violet felt as though she really was in heaven right now. There was a live bright angel in front of her.

"Uhm yeah.." Violet coughed. "I just got a bit clumsy." She chuckled.

The blonde blushed as she got a good look of the other. She immediate got up and searched through her purse.

She got out a beige napkin and gently pat it over Violet's coffee stained chest. She adverted her eyes as she went over her clevage.

Violet blushed and bit her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say other than "thank you."

She looked over the blondes shoulder at the boxes. There were a man walking behind them carrying two more boxes.

"You alright girls?" He asked when passing the two. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks dad. Can you get those boxes to 305, please?"

The man nodded and kept going along the corridores.

"You're moving into 305?" Violet asked with a smile on her lips as the tall blonde helped her up. 

"Yeah, you live here?" She smiled back at Violet.

She just nodded. "Yep. I'm Violet i live in 304, across the hall from you." She smiled and held her hand out for Pearl to shake.

Pearl smiled even brighter. "I'm pearl, nice to meet you!" She chuckled. "Oh and i'm sorry about your coffee.. And your shirt." She shook Violet's hand and gave an apologetic smile.

Violet laughed a little and shook her head. "No biggie, do you need any help unpacking?" 

"I shouldn't bother you with that. My dad can stay and help!" She shrugged a little and pulled away to pick up the box.

"No no! I'm sure he has more important stuff to do, i'd love to get to know my new neighbor!" Violet pleaded through an unbreakable smile that made pearl smile as well.

"Well if you incist." 

Violet brushed her hand over Pearls arm. 

"I'll be right there, gotta change shirt and get a new cup of coffee! You want one too?" 

Pearl nodded. Violet winked and walked down towards her room and slinked inside.

She quickly undressed and put on a cute black and white dress. She then ran into the bathroom to apply some perfume and make up. She went for a classy but sassy style. Her bright red lip matched her smokey black lid. 

Her mole over her upper lip was more noticable as the red brough out it's pigments.

She put on a matching golden necklace and grabbed an extra cup from her kitchen.

When she had refilled the two cups of coffee she strutted down to Pearl's room. Pearl had started to unpack her stuff into her kitchen.

Violet knocked the door and then let herself in. Pearl lit up as she saw her.

"Hey, Vi." She gave a little wave that warmed Violet's heart. 

Violet smiled back and looked around the mess of unpacked boxes. She opened one and asked Pearl where she wanted the knives and cutting boards. 

After a good three hours of unpacking the kitchen were done. Pearl opened the fridge and picked out two beers. She handed one to Violet.

They popped the lids and clanked the bottles together. 

"Cheers to moving!" Pearl yawned.

"Cheers!" Violet answered and they both drank.

They sat on the kitchen table and leaned their backs towards the counters.

They chit-chated about the other neighbors and about classes they would take.

Violet learned that Pearl was in Music major. They both had about two years left at collage so they planned things they could do together to keep themselves alive for as long.

After the bottle was empty Pearl leaned on Violet's shoulder as they both giggled uncontrollably. They were laughing at everything and nothing all at once. They laughed at the pure concept of life.

"So so what's up with your name?" Violet managed between giggles. 

"What do you mean?" Pearl replied just as happily.

"Pearl. It's an unusual name but cute." 

"My parents named me pearl because i was their treaure, i still am." She smiled prodly.

"What's the story behind Violet?" She nudged Violet's shoulder and giggled.

Violet shook her head slightly sitting up straight, still smiling.

"I was adopted. My real parents were drug and alcohol abusers and i don't remember them at all. Anyways. When i was half a year old my mom and dad came to my adoption center and the second my dad saw me he knew i was the one. Or so he says. And right outside the adoption center there was a field of flowers. They named me after their favorite flower." Violet smiled softly and leaned her head back and took a last swing from her half empty glass.

Pearl looked up at Violet and awed.

"That is truely beautiful." She smiled. "You are loved." She brushed a few tears away from her half lidded eyes and Violet laughed.

"Don't cry, babe! It's beautiful i know but don't cry!" Violet hugged Pearl tightly.

"I haven't felt this kind of an immediate connection with anyone before." Pearl smiled at Violet. 

Violet just nodded. "Same here."

"What's your favorite colour?" She asked jokingly.

Violet just laughed loudly and shook her head. "Did you really need to ask bitch?" 

Pearl laughed and it was beautiful.

Violet looked at Pearl. Before laying down into her knees. "Let me guess yours!" She squinted her eyes and stared into Pearls eyes.

"Go ahead, you won't guess it!" Pearl winked and gave Vi a mysterious look.

"Hmm... You're wearing a red top and red shoes... So red?" Violet giggled.

Pearl giggled too and shook her head.

"Nope! Try again?"

"Oh my god is it something impossible to guess like teal or something?" 

Pearl broke into laughter again and shook her head.

"No, i like beige." She smiled.

Violet did an impressed face and smiled.

"That's not common. Your napkin was beige earlier." 

Pearl nodded. "Yup."

Pearl yawned again and Violet sat up.

"It's late, i think i should head back home." She pushed some of Pearls messy hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Yeah, i think... Oh fuck." Pearl cut herself off.

Violet looked at her confused.

"I forgot to build my bed..."

Violet laughed at Pearls miserable face and her pissy look just made it even better.

"Don't worry, you can sleep on my bed tonight if you want." 

Pearl smiled and giggled. "Isn't things moving a little to fast, darling?"

Violet blushed and scrunched her face.

"Oh my god, Pearl. Sure if you want the couch i can gladly take the bed!" She laughed and Pearl nodded.

"Yeah i can sleep on the couch."

Violet nodded and helped Pearl up.

"You atleast got a blanket and some pillows with you?" Violet joked and Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Duuh." She pointed towards a big box with the written letters of B-E-D-R-O-O-M on it.

Violet nodded and they were on their way.

Half an hour later they were ready to go to sleep. Pearl sneaked up behind Violet and hugged her as Violet was helping Pearl make the sofa. 

Violet giggled and turned around to hug the older girl.

They fell onto the sofa and their hug broke. They were both barefaced but equally as ompressed by the others beautiful unpainted face.

"Good night, Vi. Thanks for the help today!"

Violet smiled up at Pear and shrugged.

"Anytime cutie!" She leaned up and gave Pearls cheek a soft kiss. Pearls cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink as Violet got up and skipped over to her bedroom. 

"Good night, sweet dreams!" She sang as she closed the door after herself.

Pearl felt her heart beating twice as fast and her body was hot as she laid down. She felt things. Things you shouldn't feel for someone you just met. 

Her eyelids were heavy as sandbags and her mind got hazy slowly. 

Her dreams that night would be of the others lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
